


Defying Classification

by SamuelJames



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: M/M, Pre-relationship Mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachid is still overly curious about Ashley's sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Classification

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Defying Classification  
> Pairing/Characters: Ashley Greenwick/Rachid Mansaur  
> Rating: 18+ mostly for language  
> Summary: Rachid is still overly curious about Ashley's sexuality.  
> Notes: Written for [Fall Fandom Free For All](oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html). Prompt was Sirens: Ashley/Rachid fic in which Rachid is ridiculously curious about Ashley and his life and won’t stop asking him questions and Ashley is endeared by him, despite himself. Could lead to anywhere from UST to porn.  
> Spoilers: General spoilers for aired episodes.  
> Disclaimer: Sirens is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

On their tea break Rachid waits till Stuart's gone up to the counter to ask Ashley about kissing other blokes.

"Much like kissing a girl I assume except with more stubble."

"So you've never kissed a lass?"

Ashley shakes his head. "They've never been my area of interest."

Stuart arrives back with teas for them all and Rachid switches subjects. They spend the rest of their break trying to think of the goriest scenes they've attended.

~

After work Rachid insists on walking Ashley home.

"Are you going to hold my hand crossing the road too?"

Rachid laughs a moment too late. "Listen mate. I wanted to talk to you."

Ashley rolls his eyes. After they get in he tells Rachid to put on the kettle.

"I'm the guest."

"Yeah but you invited yourself."

It takes two cups of tea and a conversation about Rachid's parents embarrassing him at a school play before he gets to the point.

"How did you know you were gay?"

"I don't know. My mates were into girls. I remember two of them had this magazine belonging to one of their dads. I looked at the pictures and thought she must be cold. I'm led to believe that's not the usual reaction to pictures of half-naked women."

Rachid grins. "Indeed not. My best mate at school used to take the newspapers when his dad was finished with them. He made a scrapbook of the page 3 pictures. He used to loan it out to people for a fiver a go."

"Seriously? See I never got that. Objectively I can see that Sandra Bullock or Megan Fox are pretty but I never really fancied anyone until Brian Tyler started at my school. He smiled at me one day, only a smile, and it just hit me how gorgeous he was. I had a crush on him for ages."

"Did anything happen?"

"No. Sure I don't think he's even gay, let alone that his smile meant anything. I just liked hanging round with his friends for the odd time I got to talk to him. One day in the park he was drinking a can of Coke and asked if anyone wanted some. I took a sip and I was thinking my lips touched the can that his lips had touched. Christ, that's embarrassing."

"Yeah it is. We've all had our mortifying moments though." Rachid gets up and looks in the fridge. He takes out two beers. "Is this okay?"

Ashley shrugs. He's obviously not through being questioned yet. He's had this conversation before but doesn't want to make assumptions about why Rachid is so curious. "So, Rachid, tell me one of these embarrassing stories."

"There was this girl at school, Natasha Donovan. At this school disco when I were fourteen she agreed to slow dance with me. She said I could touch her tits if we went outside. I was feeling her up, over her top mind, and her dad showed up to collect her. He was shouting at me. Had to hide out in the school till the disco was over. My mates teased me for ages about that. Her dad went round mine and I got a huge lecture from my parents."

They both sip their beers and the pause in conversation becomes an awkward silence.

"There's nobody here, Rachid, and I don't like tons of questions so you may as well take the chance to ask me whatever it is you want to know. Tomorrow we're back at work and not discussing this."

Rachid nods. "Okay, the arse thing. Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. You need someone who knows what they're doing. I like forceful but not painful. You know when you first discover wanking and it's great and suddenly you want to do it all the time because it feels good. I was like that after sex. Toys can be good for a spot of DIY. Lots of lube and you're sorted."

"Ash, I know you like ... do you only like ... well you know. Are you always the one being fucked?"

Ashley smiles at Rachid's awkwardness, especially given his previous line of questioning about Ashley's preferences. "Usually. I have topped before and some guys like both but I prefer bottoming and despite what you might think it doesn't make me any less of a man. If I was with someone who wanted me to fuck them, as you so eloquently put it, I wouldn't refuse. Relationships take compromise and that but Internet dating allows people to be pretty specific about what they like and don't like. I go for guys who identify as tops."

"And end up locked in the cupboard."

They both laugh at that.

"With girls, there's other stuff, like going down on her or her me. Do you do that?"

"Yes, Rachid. Gay men do like blowjobs. It's nice and feels good. Is there a purpose to these questions?"

"Just curious. You're my mate, that's all. Best go and get some kip before tomorrow's shift."

~

The next day at work Rachid makes no mention of having been at Ashley's. He even steers the conversation away from the subject of sex and gets Stuart started on one of his speeches about overcoming bodily responses and how the SAS supposedly trains soldiers to keep their pulse rate and breathing in check. It's a busy enough shift with only one nuisance call. They all go for food afterwards and Ashley asks if Rachid's okay.

"Course I am. Did you not see me today, handled that situation at the school perfectly."

"What are you two on about?"

Rachid shrugs, "nothing, Stuart. Eat your toast before it goes cold."

Rachid doesn't actively ignore him but Ashley notices the difference. Maybe he scared Rachid off the other night. He's dropping off to sleep when his phone beeps. It's from Rachid, _'Does toys mean vibrators or dildos?'_ Ashley laughs and replies. The phone goes again, _'Thnx mate.'_

~

Three days later and again while he's trying to sleep he gets a text from Rachid. _'What shops sell lube?'_ He texts back that Rachid should google it and puts his phone on silent. Presumably his friend wants to try some of the arse thing.

A few days after that Ashley is cornered while Stuart's in the toilets. "You could have warned me to choose something small. Luckily the guy in the shop had some good advice. I were dead embarrassed in the end."

"So, have you tried it then?"

Rachid frowns. "Yeah. It weren't great though. Think I was doing it wrong or not quite hitting the spot. I got bored and had a wank."

"Trust me. It's worth trying again."

Stuart appears beside them. "Right lads. Let's get back to it."

~

Rachid lays off the text messages and the questions. Ashley figures he's either gone off the idea of exploration or is enjoying it on a regular basis. Work is the same as ever and after a particularly tiring shift Ashley decides to order himself a shag on-line. He gives his address to CockyMan99 and jumps in the shower. He's almost ready when the doorbell goes. He answers the door in his towel but it's Rachid.

"Sorry, man. You busy?"

Just then his company arrives. He smiles at Ashley and looks Rachid up and down. "Is this a threesome? I don't mind but you could warn a guy."

"No! I'm not gay. I'm just leaving." Rachid walks away quickly leaving Ashley in CockyMan99's very capable hands.

The fact that Rachid doesn't joke or tease the next day is unusual but there's no tension either. Rachid has some evaluation thing so the second half of their shift is just Ashley and Stuart. They're kept busy and Ashley's day ends with him covered in vomit. He's late leaving the hospital and is only barely showered and changed when Rachid shows up again.

"If this is another round of questions, I'm not playing."

"It's not, Ash. I swear."

Rachid looks a little upset so Ashley stands aside and lets him in. He waits until Rachid speaks.

"I'm not gay."

"I never said you were."

"I threw out the stuff I bought."

"Look, mate. Trying a dildo doesn't make you gay, prostate stimulation doesn't make you gay. Straight people have anal sex too and buy toys. You're attracted to women, nobody is questioning that."

"Except me."

Ashley sits down beside Rachid. "There are bisexuals in the world, you know, but not everyone fits into neat categories. My experience isn't the same as yours or anyone else's but it's not the end of the world. It's okay to be curious or ask questions. I shouldn't have bitten your head off before."

"I was trying to figure out how you knew you were gay so I could see if any of that applied to me. I do genuinely like women but you messed my head up. It's stupid at my age to have a crush but I wanted it to pass."

"I don't know what to say. Crushes pass sometimes but there's a difference between having feelings and acting on them. You don't have to do anything." He looks at Rachid who seems to take ages to meet his gaze. He reaches his hand out slowly and rests it on Rachid's. "School was a nightmare but I never actually struggled with my sexuality. I know friends who have though and it can be a problem for some people. It doesn't have to be a big deal. Not that long ago you wanted to marry Sarah. You'll find someone."

Rachid shifts in his seat. "You sound like you're trying to talk me down off a ledge, it's not that bad. Just, after listening to you I thought I should have had some indication before now. I'm not saying it's a bad thing or that I can't deal with it. The other day, after work I couldn't sleep. I had a wank and I was trying to picture the perfect woman but nothing happened till I thought of you. I was coming over yesterday to talk to you and then I saw that guy. I was jealous but it was a turn on to think of the things you'd let him do."

"I've been someone's test run before. It's not a good idea."

Rachid pulls his hand free. "I'll go then. Look, I know I've been judgemental in the past, kind of had these fixed ideas about gay sex and straight sex and I never meant to offend you."

"We sorted all that though if you call me a lady gay we'll have problems." Ashley reaches out and touches Rachid's face. "You're a good-looking guy, Rachid, but that doesn't mean we should try something. We work together and ..."

"Please, Ash. Let me kiss you. I promise not to freak out or anything."

Figuring that Rachid is old enough to make his mind up Ashley closes his eyes and leans forward a little. He waits for Rachid to kiss him and feels Rachid's hand on the back of his neck moments before their lips meet. It's a perfectly nice kiss, made all the better when Rachid tugs on his hair gently. When they separate Rachid is smiling.

"I liked it."

"Good."

"Does this mean I'm bi?"

"You and your fucking labels. It really doesn't matter as long as you're fine with it."

Rachid leans in and kisses him again. Ashley finds himself pushed back on the sofa till Rachid's practically lying on top of him. Kisses lead to gropes and lingering touches but by mutual agreement they both keep all their clothes on.

"Don't know why I was so nervous. I want to keep seeing you, Ash."

"Okay. I've never really had a proper boyfriend."

Rachid shrugs, "me either."

They both laugh and Ashley leans up to kiss Rachid.

"We'll see how things go. Okay?"

Rachid nods. "If it goes well you could show me how to do the arse thing properly."

"Deal."


End file.
